1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitting tool, in which a knitting point is joined to a flexible cord for holding the knitted product by means of a bayonet catch, which enables knitting points of different needle thickness to be combined in an instant with cords of different length and to be repeatedly reconfigured as desired.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Knitting needles consisting of two knitting points joined by a flexible central part are generally known by the term circular knitting needle. Circular knitted goods of larger diameter are worked by means of circular knitting needles. The total length of a circular knitting needle is dependent on the dimensions of the knitted product and usually ranges between approximately 40 cm and 120 cm. Besides their length, circular knitting needles are primarily characterised by the diameter of the knitting points. A quite specific diameter is necessary depending on the type of knitting material to be processed. Knitting points of 2 mm to 20 mm are usually used. Therefore, 10 to 20 different diameters result depending on graduation.
Since needles of all diameters should be available respectively with all central part lengths, a plurality of combination possibilities results. In practice, this means that new circular knitting needles must constantly be provided or held ready for different sizes of knitting product, different knitting material etc. to combine the necessary diameter of the needles with the necessary length of the central part.
Knitting tools with variable length are already known from the prior art.
The publication DE 38 16 483 discloses a circular knitting needle, in which the two knitting points are joined to the central part by a screw catch, which enables the needles and central part to be separated at any time.
The publication G 84 08 955.5 describes a circular knitting needle consisting of two short hand knitting rods that are joined to one another by a flexible wire-type part. The wire-type part is itself composed of two sections, which are respectively fixedly joined to the hand knitting rods, wherein one section of the wire-type part is inserted telescopically into the other section of the wire-type part configured in tubular form and can be locked in place by a clamp catch to be adjustable in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,947 discloses a knitting tool, in which the knitting needles are joined to the flexible wire by means of a thread.
A disadvantage of these knitting tools is that the catches can be partially or completely released during the knitting process by the unavoidable movement of the knitting tool and the resulting vibrations, and as a result of this either the stitches become caught on the partially released catches or the stitches fall off the knitting tool at the completely released catches.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a knitting tool, in which needles of different diameter and cords of different length can be combined flexibly and simply with a quick and simple connection mechanism, which at the same time assures a reliable and permanent connection.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that at least one knitting point and a flexible cord for holding the knitted product are joined to one another by means of a coupling device. The coupling device has at least two elements that can be coupled to one another. The elements that can be coupled comprise a socket element and a plug element. To achieve a simple assembly and disassembly of the knitting point and the flexible cord, the elements that can be coupled can be releasably joined to one another by means of a bayonet catch. The socket element is pushed over a plug element and firmly locked in place by means of a bayonet catch. The socket element is integrated into the end of the knitting point, whereas the plug element is fastened to an end of the flexible cord. A reverse arrangement (plug at the end of the knitting point and socket at the end of the flexible cord) is also conceivable. Such a mechanism prevents the connection between the knitting point and the flexible cord from loosening or releasing independently, so that the quality of the connection is increased. Moreover, a substantially stepless transition between the end of the knitting point and the flexible cord is assured as a result of this arrangement.
Bayonet catches are known in different embodiments from the prior art. In general, a bayonet catch refers to a device for connecting two parts, in particular rods, sleeves, pipes, in an easily releasable manner in the direction of their longitudinal axis. One (male) part has raised areas or pins at its end that are inserted into recesses, slots or grooves in the other (female) part and are moved as far as a stop by rotating in an annular slot or an annular groove. In another embodiment, the bayonet catch consists of a cylindrical shaft with radial projections or raised areas that cooperate with a tube connection piece with inwardly directed radial projections or raised areas. In this case, the projections or raised areas are spaced at least so far apart when viewed in circumferential direction that the radial projections of the mating part of the bayonet catch can engage into these spaces, so that in a specific position of rotation both parts are axially displaceable relative to one another. In the fully engaged position, the two elements are rotatable relative to one another, so that the projections of both elements come to lie one behind the other and prevent axial displacement of the elements relative to one another.
To prevent such connections from releasing independently, additional safeguards against loosening of the connection must be provided. For this purpose, the parts are configured so that they are firmly clamped by a spring or wedge action. Locking by means of a spring action is achieved by providing a spring in addition to the two parts that presses one of the parts into the other by means of spring force. As a result, the part to be locked in place is located in an exact immovable position after the connection process.